


Shared Thoughts

by SuccubustyKisses



Series: Learning To Werewolf [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, Minor Face Fucking, Rimming, porn with little plot, werewolf on human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Sighing loudly Lance peeks out of the pillow to look at Shiro. He's laying on the bed beside him, head propped up on his elbow with hair flattened on one side and sticking up on the other.God, he's perfect.Shiro's eyes widen, flashing silver for a minute before his cheeks turn a bright red. “You think I'm perfect?”Lance can feel his own bright blush covering his chest and face. “I- well- I guess I do. I mean, it's pretty obvious I do. You can read my mind and I can’t really keep any secrets from you now can I?”





	Shared Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Head Start before reading this!  
> Takes place shortly after Head Start.
> 
> Special note: the werewolves in this story have a separate consciousness inside them that is linked to their wolf and thus IS their wolf. When their wolf is sharing a mind with them they speak in plurals.
> 
> Written as a birthday present for my dear friend puppet! I hope you like it!

_How can he be so cute? God I'm so lucky, even drooling all over my pillow he looks perfect. I could spend the rest of my life watching him._

Lance groans, burying his face into the pillow with a soft wimper. “Shiro, too loud, let me sleep.”

Shiro chuckles, brushing the hair away from Lance's face to tuck behind his ear. “I'm sorry, Lance. I don’t know how to make my mind quiet, but I promise I'll try to learn so you can get your well-earned beauty sleep.”

Sighing loudly Lance peeks out of the pillow to look at Shiro. He's laying on the bed beside him, head propped up on his elbow with hair flattened on one side and sticking up on the other. _God, he's perfect._

Shiro's eyes widen, flashing silver for a minute before his cheeks turn a bright red. “You think I'm perfect?”

Lance can feel his own bright blush covering his chest and face. “I- well- I guess I do. I mean, it's pretty obvious I do. You can read my mind and I can’t really keep any secrets from you now can I?”

A warm hand presses into Lance’s cheek before tracing up to scratch in his hair practically melting him into the pillow. “It’s okay, Lance. No need to lose control, I think you're perfect too.” _And so adorable I just want to smother you, god look at those ears._

Lance squeaks, hands flying up to the side of his head. “What’s wrong with my eaahhhhhh SHIRO WHERE ARE MY EARS?” The warm hand on his head moves down to cup his hand, bringing it up to the top of his head, placing it gently over soft, fluffy, twitching… “Oh my god, I've got wolf ears don't I?”

Shiro nods, failing to hold back a grin. Lance whimpers, feeling his ears pin back with his distress. “Shiro I can't go around with wolf ears! How do I stop it? How do I control it? _Shiro stop laughing and heeeelp meeee!_ ”

“Your wolf is more of a part of you now, Lance. You just have to learn to control it all over again.” Shiro's hand slips down to cup the back of Lance's head pulling him in for a soft, chaste kiss. Lance practically melts into the mattress, arms wrapping around Shiro's neck to pull him back in. _Do that again._

Chuckling Shiro peppers Lance's lips with small kisses. “Careful you keep thinking that and I'll never stop.”

Lance practically moans, parting his lips in an attempt to lure Shiro in closer. _Good, don't stop. Take me, make me yours._

A growl rumbles out of Shiro's chest and he moves closer, forcing Lance onto his back as he presses over him. _You're already ours._

**Thump.**

**Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.**

Lance pulls away from the kiss with a groan. “Please tell me that isn’t my tail.”

“Only if you're okay with me lying.” Shiro grins, winking down at him.

Covering his face with his hands Lance pouts. “Look what you've done to me, I can never show my face in public again.”

“Fine by me, I'll just keep you here all to mysel-“

“Paladins, get to your lions, We're under attack.”

_Nooooooo._

_Damnit, I was so close to getting ahold of that sweet ass again._

* * *

“It's been one thing after another for the past week. Princess, we need a break soon.” Shiro growls into the coms of his helmet as he shoves his fist through another sentry. 

“I am well aware of how tired everyone is, but I could not leave a sudden distress call ignored. Surely you will all be able to sleep after we save the planet Trell.” Allura's voice comes over the coms, smooth as silk as another shot from the castle hits the ground nearby, sending robots flying in the air, parts flying every which way. 

_It's not the lack of sleep that's got me irritable, Princess. One more interruption and I'm going to end up with blue balls._

A choking sound comes over the coms, followed by coughing, Shiro gives a smug smile across the metallic sand towards Lance, watching as he smacks at his own chest, gasping for air.

“Breathe much?” Keith snarks, taking down a sentry before it reaches Lance. 

“Shut up Keith!” Lance rasps out, back straightening to turn and look at Shiro, quickly aiming a shot just over his shoulder to hit an oncoming sentry bot. Shiro winks, sending a small wave across to Lance before turning and running ahead.

_Hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave._

Shiro laughs aloud, ignoring the confused questions from his teammates. _You can watch my ass any time, babe. Pay attention now so I can fuck you faster._

“Yes, Sir!” Lance sounds excited, a loud ripping sound echoing in the background as he talks. “Damnit.”

“Uh… guys? Is it just me or does Lance have a tail?” Hunk's confused voice fills Shiro's ears as he takes down another line of bots with practiced ease. 

“We can discuss Lance's adorable tail later, focus now Hunk. I want to end this quickly.”

 _He thinks our tail is adorable._

Shiro smiles, determined to end this fight as soon as possible. _Let's end this and I'll show you just how adorable we think the rest of you is too._

* * *

Lance gasps, back arching as his hands scramble for a tighter grip on the mattress under him. He whimpers, mouth falling open and tongue lulling out, drool dribbling down from too-sharp teeth. Burying his face into the mattress he moans out loud.

Shiro's tongue dips into his already soaked hole, fingers easily pressing in alongside it to circle just around that perfect spot, giving Lance just a moment to breathe before his fingers are back on those nerves, sending Lance into another writhing moan. “Shiro, please. I can't- I need it.”

Slowly the touch pulls away, circling just outside his hole again while Shiro's other hand moves up to leisurely stroke Lance's swollen cock. “What do you need, baby. You know I'll always supply for you.”

“Fuck me,” Lance gasps as Shiro dips a finger in again. “Please!” _Please, mate. We need it. Fuck us, breed us, show us we belong to you._

The bed shifts and Lance finds himself empty, his dick no longer getting any attention. He turns his head to pout up at Shiro, to beg out loud, but stops at the glow of silver in his partner’s eyes. Shiro looks down at him, eyes hooded and lips parted, a peek of sharp fangs behind his spit slicked lips. 

Slowly Shiro leans down, hands pressing on either side of Lance's head as he growls in his twitching furry ear. “We’re going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week.” Lance moans, bucking his hips back letting out a pleased keen when he feels Shiro's length run along his crack. “Gonna make you scream so loud no one will question who you belong t-“

“Paladins! Get to your lions! Apparently the Galra on Trell called for backup after all.” Coran's voice comes over the coms, sending Shiro into a violent growl that rumbles up Lance's spine, causing him to buck back hard into Shiro. 

_Going to have Altean for dinner._

A loud ripping sound echoes through the room, pinning Lance's ears to his head. Shiro pushes off Lance, a loud crunch pulls a whimper out of him before he hears the slam of the bathroom door. 

Slowly Lance pushes up, looking down at the bed and the twin claw marks destroying the mattress from just beside where his head was. Biting his lip Lance looks across the room, eyes settling on the hole in the wall where the com speaker previously hung, wires sparking out of it. 

_That should not turn me on as much as it does._

Another loud crash comes from the bathroom, Lance decides he should probably leave. The faster they end the fight, the faster they can fuck.

* * *

The main battle cruisers were down, exploded into a million or more pieces, it only took a few minutes longer to destroy the rest of the enemy ships, leaving Voltron to split apart and return to their hangars. 

_Don't move._

_What? Why? Did we miss some Galra out there?_

It only took Shiro a short amount of time, and a large amount of energy, to run across the castle and make it to the Blue Lion hangar, skidding to a stop in front of the large cat's paws. _Let me in._

_Wait, here? But, we can’t- not in Blue! She would never-_

Blue shifts, laying down easily in front of Shiro and opening her mouth. Shiro grins, stepping inside. _You were saying?_

 _Oh great my lion is a voyeur._ The door to the cockpit opens and Shiro walks in, throwing his helmet to the side and unclasping his armor as he moves around the chair to stare down at Lance, still fully clothed looking up at him through his helmet. “You're wearing too much.”

Shiro can see the way Lance's adams apple bobs as he swallows, even with the bulky armor. Lance nods and starts removing armor, getting down to his black under suit, gloves, and boots before Shiro is grabbing his thighs, lifting him up and pressing his back into the chair to grind against him. 

“Shiro you monster. We're both still dressed let go.” Lance smacks at Shiro's arm, laughing when Shiro just leans forward to lick a wet trail up the side of his face. “Shirooo, let go you horny dog.”

Barely holding back the laughter Shiro dramatically yells. “I’ll never let go!”

“Okay but she totally does.” Lance squirms until Shiro finally puts him down the frantic mood lessened leaving them to take their time removing the rest of each other’s clothes, peppering kisses over lips, shoulders, necks, anywhere they can reach. 

Shiro grins in triumph when he finally gets Lance's suit unzipped, dropping to his knees as he pulls it down, brow raising when he's met with Lance's half hard cock. “No underwear?”

“I… must have forgot.” _Less clothes means less time._

Holding in his laughter Shiro leans in, running his tongue alone Lance's shaft with a pleased sound. _God, you taste so good._

Lance moans low, hips jerking forward slightly as Shiro wraps his lips around him and bobs down. _Holy fuck._

_Hey Lance, I've got a deal for you._

Lance's hand grips into Shiro's hair, head falling back onto a moan as Shiro presses forward again. _No deals, just sex._

_That’s a shame, I was going to suggest you fuck me._

“WHAT?” Lance jerks on Shiro's hair, yanking him back to stare down at him. “You drop this bomb on us after five unsuccessful attempts at mating when I am already spread and ready to go?”

Shiro can feel himself blush as he looks off to the side. “I just thought, since you can’t control your wolf…” _I might get to feel your knot._

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

Shiro grins up at Lance. “Is that your tail, or are you just happy to see me?”

“Shut up and get off the floor, if we're switching then we need to- oh god do we even have lube?” 

A click causes both of them to jump wide eyes turning to the wall where a compartment just popped open. Shiro stands up, kicking the rest of the way out of his armor as he moves across the floor to look into the compartment, pulling out the large bottle of blue tinted liquid. “Hey, Lance. Your voyeur lion has sex supplies.” 

“Blue! Oh my god. We are having a talk later young lady.” _How do you thank a robot lion for their lube stash?_

Shiro steps forward, eyes lidded and glowing as he moves back towards Lance, holding the bottle out to him. “By using it?”

Lance shudders, like he has a cold chill, and Shiro watches as fur starts to sprout from around his shoulders, running down his arms and with a series of soft pops Lance's fingers lengthen into long, very much not human claws. Both men stare down at the claws for a frozen moment before Shiro bursts into laughter. “Maybe I should just prep myself and you can watch?”

Lance pouts, his hand dropping to his side. “This sucks.”

Laughter dying down into a sly smirk Shiro sends a wink to his mate. “Well, you could do that.”

Jaw dropping Lance looks back up from his pout, eyes wide and glowing in the darkness of the cockpit. “You’d trust me? Even with these?” he pulls his lip up with one hand, pointing for emphasis at his sharp canines that don’t quite fit right in his human mouth. 

“I trust you not to bite my dick off. You're smart enough to know where to bite.” With a soft push Shiro leads Lance back into his seat, leaning over to place a kiss on his lips. “You good?”

Grinning up at him, Lance pulls him back in for another kiss. “Better than I could have ever asked for.” He waves his hand softly in the air. “So how we doing this?”

Humming Shiro runs his eyes down Lance's body and back up again. Without answering Shiro shifts Lance around before climbing onto his lap. He leans in pressing a kiss to lips, deepening it with a pleased rumble. 

They make out for a few moments before Lance's mind catches up with his body and he realizes the plan. With a pleased hum he pulls from the kiss, trailing soft kisses down Shiro's neck and chest, lightly smacking his ass to signal he's ready. 

It takes a few minutes of shuffling and adjusting before they're set, Lance sitting comfortably in his chair while Shiro stands over him. Before Shiro can even say anything Lance is leaning forward, pressing a kiss to Shiro's balls. He licks a trail up Shiro's length before opening his mouth and taking Shiro's head into his mouth. 

Lance bobs his head slowly while Shiro leans over him, using one elbow to hold himself up while he moves lube soaked fingers down his body to his hole. Taking a slow breath to calm himself he presses a finger in, squirming at the uncomfortable invasion. 

_Ugh, it's been a while since I’ve done this._

Lance hums, moving faster, his hands coming up to grip Shiro's hips, pushing him forward and back, careful of his claws and teeth. Shiro bucks forward, weak to Lance's mouth, pressing his finger in deeper as he pulls his hips back again. 

It doesn’t take long until Shiro is pressing a second finger in, the stretch delicious combined with Lance's mouth. _You could control me with that mouth._

 _Mmm I've already got what I want, so why would I do this for anything more than pleasure?_ Shiro's hips stutter, his body coursing warm as he feels his wolf asking for release. Fighting it back down inside him he presses a third finger in, gasping and moaning out when Lance presses down taking nearly all of him into his mouth and humming. “Lance, stop. I'm gonna-” 

_Cum for us, mate. We want to taste you before we fuck you._

Shiro's wolf howls inside of him as Shiro bows over the back of the chair, moaning out loud as Lance works him with his mouth. It doesn’t even take a minute longer before Shiro is releasing inside Lance's mouth. 

Claws dig into Shiro's hips shoving him back and drawing a loud whimper out of him. As soon as the strength returns to his arms he pushes back away from Lance, apologizing profusely before he freezes. 

A soft whimper echoes through the cockpit as Lance refuses to look at him, ears pinned back against the fur on his wolfish head. _We almost hurt you._

“I mean technically you did hurt me, but I'm not complaining. I trust you, Lance.” Shiro hand presses into Lance's jaw, turning his head to look into glowing blue eyes. “And I very much still want to feel you swelling inside me.”

Before Lance can even think of a reply Shiro is leaning in, pressing a kiss to his cold nose, the side of his muzzle, the seam of his mouth, licking inside to run along sharp fangs. Lance whines, flat tongue pressing out and sloppily licking along Shiro's own tongue and mouth. 

Shiro chuckles, pulling back and holding Lance's head in his hands. “You ready to keep going, beautiful? I know I am!”

Lance grins, tail thumping against the chair as he nods, arms wrapping around Shiro's waist and pulling him close. Following his Lead Shiro inches forward, wrapping his arms around Lance's shoulders. He lifts his leg, intent to crawl up onto Lance's lap, he gasps loudly, arms tightening when Lance’s arms drag down, looping under his knees and easily lifting him up. 

Lance chuckles, coming out husky from his wolf throat, as he stands, nuzzling into the side of Shiro's head. _I may be new at this but I do remember werewolves are stronger in wolf form._

A shudder runs down Shiro's spine as Lance easily shifts him into one arm, cold nose pressing into his neck as he breathes him in. _Holy fuck._

 _Gonna fuck you so good you won't be able to walk._ Shiro moans, gripping tighter to Lance's shoulders, fingers digging into the fur on his back as Lance easily shifts him around where he wants him. _Ready?_

 _Yes, please, mate, fuck us, knot us, show us how much you want us._ Shiro keens as Lance presses forward, slick cock slowly sliding up into his body as Lance lowers him down to the hilt. _Don't stop, keep going, more, harder._

Growling Lance lifts Shiro up and quickly jerks him back down again, mouth opening in pants of pleasure as he fucks into Shiro’s hot hole. _So good, mate, so good for us._

Lance's nose presses into Shiro's shoulder, tongue licking slowly over the sweaty skin. Shiro gasps, body shaking as he feels the warmth of change pressing against his skin again. Without further warning Lance's teeth bury into Shiro's shoulder, sending jolts of pleasure and pain through his body. 

Shiro lets out a loud whine, mouth open wide as Lance continues to pound into him. He can feel the pressure of his hands changing, claws digging into Lance's back. Lance growls, turning them towards the chair. Slowly the teeth leave Shiro's shoulder and Lance presses him awkwardly into the chair, back on the seat and ass in the air.

Gasping and moaning Shiro lets go of Lance's back, gripping to the back of the chair as Lance pounds onto him, hunched over so all Shiro can see is the top of his head and the fur down his back leading to his bushy tail. 

Lance keeps up his brutal pace leaving Shiro's loud moans and his own grunts and growls to echo around them, air getting hot as they gasp and pant. Lance's breathing becomes shorter, rapid panting buried into Shiro’s shoulder, the swell of his knot starting to pull on his flesh, making it harder to move with each thrust. 

Soon Lance's knot becomes too big to pull out, swelling large enough that it barely moves with each attempt to thrust that he makes. Shiro moans, claws digging into the chair behind him as he feels Lance's body stiffen, his dick twitching as it releases, coating Shiro's walls and filling him up with his seed. 

Lance leans in, cold nose pressing into Shiro's neck, hot breath panting into his flesh as he grinds his hips into his ass. Prying one hand away from the seat behind him Shiro pumps his own cock, it only takes a few strokes before he's cumming on their chests.

They both take a few moments to calm down, Shiro panting into Lance’s shoulder, back still bent awkwardly against the chair. Once he's calmed down Lance scoops Shiro up in shaking arms and turns, slowly settling down on the chair with Shiro in his lap.

_Are you okay, mate?_

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

Shiro laughs softly, snuggling into Lance's shoulder. “You make us lose control of ourself.” Shiro can feel the way his tail sways happily behind him, thumping into the controls of the blue lion. “We could not possibly be better.”

_God, I love you._

“I?” Shiro's pushes up, looking into Lance's human face, eyes going wide. “Lance! We didn’t even hear you change. You… love us?”

Lance's cheeks are a bright red as he nods, pressing their foreheads together. “More than there are stars in the sky.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider leaving Kudos and comments! They go a long way.  
> Feel free to also check me out on tumblr under SuccubustyKisses. Most of what I do is reblog shit posts but I'd still love to see you there!


End file.
